


Eternity is too long to spend it alone

by GayInTheSpaceBetween



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Elena, BAMF Katherine, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge, Don't Like Don't Read, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Everyone is Dead, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kelena - Freeform, Lesbian Vampires, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Canon, Tags Are Hard, That's it, Vampire Elena, that's the fic, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayInTheSpaceBetween/pseuds/GayInTheSpaceBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day Katherine found her, they had stick together. </p><p>Elena always follows her. She keeps telling herself that it’s because she doesn’t have anywhere else to go. It used to be true, now it isn't so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity is too long to spend it alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic followd TVD canonically until season 4 (Apart from the fact that Katherine left). There is no cure, and Klaus takes revenge against Elena for turning into a vampire, killing her friends and family. Elena is left to wander alone and going off the rails until Klaus finally finds her and kills her. But Katherine finds her first, and she helps Elena control her blood lust and pretty much takes care of her. Elena starts to fall for Katherine, and they bond, with them eventually involving into a relationship.

Katherine found her crying over a body on a dark alley, or the remains of one, to be specific. Elena couldn’t remember how they looked like or their gender or their name, but she remember their cries of pain when she had forced her way on them, drinking from them until they were torn apart.

“What do you want, Katherine?” She had asked the vampire, surprised that she was there to begin with. After she had gotten out of the tomb, Katherine fled without looking back. Elena had hated her, for a while, because she got to escape. That is, until she remembered that Katherine went through the same she did.

 Katherine sighed and took a napkin out of her pocket, offering it to her. When Elena hastily wiped all the blood away from her face, Katherine offered her hand. Elena looked at her inquiringly.

“I heard what happened.” Katherine told her, but Elena was still confused as to why Katherine was there. “Come on, pick up your stuff. Klaus is still looking for you.” She looked at the body beside them. “And you’re leaving quite the mess.” Elena glanced at Katherine looking for something, anything, that would explain this strange behavior, but she found things in Katherine’s eyes that she wasn’t sure what they meant.

She took her hand, because really, what could Elena possibly loose?

Some day later she asked Katherine why was she helping her. Katherine’s knuckles had turned white while she gripped at the steering wheel of the car she probably stole, but her face contradicted any discomfort by giving her a knowing smirk.

“Klaus wants you as much as he wants me now; I hate him, so I won’t let him have you.” She spares Elena a side glance, her expression turning into a frown. “Plus, you’re alone and you obviously have no control over your actions. I don’t need a look-alike messing around.”

 

+

 

There was only the two of them.

She wonders why she hadn’t seen this coming. It’s always them, at the end. The ones that are doomed to die are the ones who end up surviving. It was a curse, even though to others it may seem like a gift.

She didn’t know why Katherine stayed with her. Elena knew why she herself stayed: She had nowhere else to go, and in the vast realm of eternity, loosing yourself was very easy if you had nothing to hold on to. Elena had been very close to doing so in the middle of pain and grief. Katherine had been at the verge of losing herself when she came to Mystic Falls, although in her case, it was time and loneliness that had taken their toll on her.

Maybe that’s why Katherine hadn’t left her. Maybe a tiny part of her didn’t want the world around her to become meaningless, maybe she wanted to hold on to her humanity, too.

Or maybe Elena was just lying to herself, denying the possibility that Katherine may leave her one day. It scared her so much, that possibility. The fact that even the girls who were doomed to be together could end up breaking apart and going opposite ways. Katherine is the last thing she has, and Elena is sure she’s the last thing Katherine has, too.

 

+

 

“We’re leaving tomorrow.” Katherine tells her, once they get to their house (Was it really their house? Elena doesn’t remember if Katherine actually owned this place or if she compelled her way here.). “You should pack your things, I don’t want us to be seen when we leave.”

Elena nodded, because that’s what they do.  They run back and forth around the globe. They visit places, meet new people, they feed on them too (For good or for bad, morals end up becoming useless when you live forever. However, as Katherine had explained, control is one of the things you should never lose). They are always moving, and Elena didn’t know why. Katherine was the one that always wanted to leave, and she wondered if maybe Katherine was used to running after five hundred years of doing so, or if she’s just afraid of what will happen if she stops.

Elena always follows her. She keeps telling herself that it’s because she doesn’t have anywhere else to go. It used to be true before. She let Katherine drag her around because she didn’t want to end up alone. Now, however, there was a want inside of her, that couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Katherine.

 

+

 

They are staying at some kind of motel close to a beach in a Spanish country. Katherine smirks and uses her native accent and husky voice and hip movements to get them a room. Elena feels… strange, to say the least, at such display. She tells herself that it’s because she’s curious as to why Katherine went through all that trouble when she could just compel the guy ( _It’s more fun watching them fall by themselves than making them do so_ ), others part of her, however, the darker ones, know she mainly just wants to rip the guy’s eyes because he’d looked at Katherine like she was _his_.

When she asked Katherine why does she like _his_ attention so much (She says this with a bitter tone, even when she tried to suppress it) Katherine raised her eyebrows at her in such a Katherine-way, and she smirked at her, with that fucking smile that it’s on her face yet could never belong to Elena, not truthfully.

“And why do you care?”

Elena mumbled something in response, and it was just a dumb excuse and she doesn’t even remember what it was, but she knows Katherine it’s not at all convinced by her terrible effort at trying to hide her, _she’s gonna say it_ , jealousy.

Katherine then gives her a knowing glance and walks back towards their room, motioning at Elena to come after her.

Later that night Elena learns that no, Katherine is not hers, and she certainly is not Katherine’s. But they scream and whisper each other’s name like a mantra all night long, and somewhere between the haze of passion and lust, Elena asks herself why they hadn’t done this sooner.

The next morning Elena wakes up to an empty bed, and Katherine is taking a shower before they leave, and Elena can deny it all she wants but she really expected Katherine to wake up by her side.

And it hurt. But Elena can’t really hurt anymore and she can’t leave Katherine, so she doesn’t say anything.

And Katherine finished packing and they were off to the road again, with no other sign of what had taken place that night apart from lingering stares and memories.

 

+

 

One day, Elena remembers pain. It had been a long while since she last felt it (Twenty, thirty years?). And at the time she was living in a rollercoaster of feelings so drowning and confusing that she ended up being numb to it all. By the time the last person she loved died, she couldn’t bring herself to shed one more tear, empty as she was. It had taken her a while to stop the nightmares, and more so to get herself to walk out of her house.

She remembered the first strikes to leave her breathless, Jeremy and Jenna. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Klaus was always a man of family, after all, and he knew the pain of losing members of it, even If he was one of the main causes of their deaths. And Elena had insulted him, she had done exactly like Katherine did, and turned into a vampire, even if she had no say in it at all (She heard rumors that he re-daggered Rebekah for her incompetence). Elena even did worse, as she didn’t have any children who could carry the Doppelganger curse through the blood in their veins. However, she had thought she could handle him, unlike Katherine who had to run from him.

Nevertheless, finding her brother’s corpse with his own heart in his hands was a traumatizing experience, to say the least. She can’t even remember what went on the next days. Everything was lost between cries, funerals, and words from people she had never met and that she was sure her brother hadn’t, either.

 _I’m truly sorry for your lost._ That’s what they all said, but it was meaningless for them. She had held onto Bonnie while they were finally burying his body, and Caroline had lost her spark for a very long time after that, not that she had a lot of time left.

Next, of course, were Caroline and Tyler, the ones who were supposed to be sacrificed along with her. Thankfully, she didn’t walk on their dead bodies. Stefan told her, and he held her while she slumped to the floor, weak and useless.

Klaus didn’t punish her like he did with Katherine. For her, it was worse. Her friends were getting killed one by one, and she was left to stand idly by, not being able to do anything. She tried begging him, fighting him, running away from him. But nothing worked.

And so next in line had been Bonnie, and Matt, and then Damon…

And finally, even Stefan, with a stake in his heart and a scream on his lips.

A shiver runs through her spine at the memory, and she can’t help but lean back on Katherine, who had been beside her during such a trivial thing as watching TV with her. Katherine seemed surprised, but she didn’t say anything. Elena was half expecting Katherine to push her off of her, but when the older vampire made no attempts of doing so, she looked back, finding that Katherine was looking at her.

Elena then proceeded to kiss her with need and a hunger for affection, and Katherine responded, though lazily. Again, Elena was expecting the heavy make out to end up turning into something more, but Katherine surprised her by pulling back and holding Elena’s face between her hands, soothing her.

“Shh…” She flicked her thumbs across her cheeks and it was then that Elena realized that she had been crying. Guess she still was capable of pain after all. “You’re okay. You’re here, you’re with me.” As her body shook, remembering those horrible times that she had endured, Katherine embraced her and pulled her closer, caressing her hair between her fingers. “You’re not alone anymore.”

Elena wants to laugh, because really, who would have guessed that Katherine Pierce could be so… motherly?

That night, Katherine carries her upstairs and places her on her bed, still close and still comforting her and Elena may be doomed but she feels like she can breathe again, like being with Katherine, being this close to her, feels like this was the way things should be.

They talk that night, about Katherine’s past and Elena’s family, about Katherine’s horse, who had a Bulgarian name that Elena could not pronounce even if her life depended on it, about Elena’s first cheerleader practice and about Katherine’s… Well, they just talk about each other, and it feels _right._

One of the most important things that Elena learns about Katherine, she discovers the morning after. They’ve both fell asleep together. And by the way she was clinging onto Elena’s body with enough pressure to tear a human apart Elena happily makes this conclusion: Katherine was definitely a cuddler.

Elena smiles down at her, and she thinks about how grateful she is right now. And the fact that she even has something to be grateful for gives her hope. The girls who are doomed to survive, together.

She knows that Klaus is still looking for them, and that sometime soon they’ll just have to leave again, but they had each other, and Klaus would have to stop chasing them someday.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah. Kelena will be the end of me. I just love this ship too much to NOT write about it. Also, first TVD fic! I love the series so much, and I can't believe there are so little Kelena fanfics out there, let's see if we can change that.  
> (Also, do not argue with me. Katherine is definitely a cuddler).  
> This is one of the longest fics I'v ever written, and it's only a few thousand words. I really need to step up my game.


End file.
